Ghost Zone Tournament
by lyokophantom
Summary: Vlad banned together all of Danny's enemies and destroyed him... Only for him to become a full ghost. Now he has a chance to become the Halfa once again, but he is going to have to face off against his friends and his feelings to win.
1. A Second Chance

"Destroy him, NOW," roared Vlad Plasmius, pointing a finger at Danny.Fenton. Vlad had earlier managed to convince all the ghosts that Danny had ever defeated to band together to destroy the fourteen year old, and it looked like he would finally succeed. Danny had no chance, and now he was lying against a slab of rock, to weak to go ghost again. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. It never came.

Danny opened his eyes to see Clockwork floating in front of him. "Clockwork, what are you doing here?" "Saving you," he replied. He paused then said, "Well I'm not saving you, but giving you a second chance." "What do you mean," Danny asked, a little dumbfounded. Clockwork sighed, then said "Danny haven't you ever considered the fact that one day your enemies might blow you in to an oblivion?"

"Well, yeah... but I've always won, and usually the only time I lose is to Plasmius, but he doesn't really want to kill me when he's in love with my mom," he replied, rolling his eyes a little. "Well Danny, apparently you've realized you are going to get killed. "But I thought you said- "I said," said Clockwork impatiently "That I'm going to give you a second chance," he hurried on before Danny could interrupt again, "Since you are half ghost, you will simply become a full ghost, however I'm willing to give you a chance back at becoming the "halfa" once again... Only if you enter the Ghost Zone interdimensional tournment. Danny quirked an eyebrow and said, "I'm not going to ask the obvious question." (What's That?) "Good," Clockwork retorted. "The tournament only allows ghosts and ghost hunters from the Ghost Zone, and the Human world."

"So, they don't allow half ghosts?" Danny asked. Clockwork rolled his eyes. "Well a half ghost can look like a ghost or ghost hunter, and if by a half ghost you mean Vlad over there don't get your hopes too high, he has quite a few connections in the Ghost Zone." Danny asked flashed a eerie green for one second. "I'm not hoping he doesn't enter, I want him to enter, along with those other punks, so I can get them one by one!" Clockwork smirked "Wow you figured out one of the rules of the tournament without asking a rhetorical question."

Danny felt his anger give him a surge of energy through his weak body, and suddenly two white rings appeared around him that transformed him into his ghost half: Danny Phantom. How before he could even think of firing his ghost ray,a monstrous ghost ray

that no ghost alone was capable at creating, came roaring toward Danny, a brief moment of pure indescribable agony, then blackness...

**Sorry that was such a shory I need to work on my spacing so it seems bigger. Rand R**


	2. A Long Awaited Revelation

Sam fell to her knees. Tucker just stood there, shock written all over his face, then the tears came. The sky turned a deathly green as ectoplasmic smoke darkened the blue sky. Vlad and the other ghosts were long gone; they had fulfilled their desire. Where Danny had stood in what looked like his last stand, there was nothing but a burnt crater in the ground.

"He can't be..." "I think he is Sam." "NO," Sam cried, before her sobs choked her voice. "He always seemed invincible, as if he could never die, as if all the fighting was some kind've-" "WAKE UP TUCKER," Sam screeched. "This was never a game,or some kind've fun hobby, and there was always that chance." Her body seemed rigid, yet it trembled from the spasms of agony she felt in her chest." Tucker just stood still now, his face blank, yet tears danced down his face.

3 days later...

"We should tell her, she has a right to know," Tucker argued. Sam arched an eyebrow, "She was the one who's been trying to kill him in the first place." 'Yeah but you knew they had something before, at this point Tucker couldn't help but smirk. "And you've got something for him too." Sam rolled her eyes. "What you want me to say that I "like" him, even though you already know." Tucker nodded. Sam sighed.

_This seems to weird, three days after Danny is killed and here we are talking about my crush on him, and Tuck is actually considering telling that snake of a hunter Danny's secret," _Sam thought bitterly.

"Tucker, we are _not_ telling Valerie that the ghost that she thinks destroyed her life is Danny."

"It's worth a shot."

"No it isn't."

"You want a bet?"

"Oh fine tell her! It's not like she can hurt him anymore."

Tucker didn't answer, just simply walked off towards the other side of Amity Park.

* * *

Tucker looked behind him, he had hoped that Sam would follow him, he sighed and faced the door. Finally, after sorting the words out in his head, he thought he had a decent speech. So he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps padding against the carpet toward the door.

The door opened and there stood a ragged Valerie her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was a mess, and her eyes showed the same pain that Sam's eyes still held. "So you know," Tucker said. "Yeah, come on in," Valerie replied, her voice hoarse from crying. "Valerie, I just want to say I'm sorry... and that I know you're the ghost hunter in the red jumpsuit. Valerie's eyes widened. "How long have you known?'

"Since you first started."

"Do Sam and Dan-"

"Yeah."

"Listen Valerie I don't know how to say this... But you know that ghost that you've been hunting a lot?" Tucker could looked down at the floor, he could feel Valerie's eyes probing for his. She didn't answer, knowingthat Tucker already knew_the _ghost.

Tucker took this as a sign continue. "Valerie... that ghost was Danny Fenton, or when he transforms into a ghost, he's known as Danny Phantom." For one second a total look of disbelief appeared her pretty face, followed by a look of sheer contempt and anger, and then... Nothing. Just a blank uncomprehending look. Tucker turned and headed back to the door.

He had said what he needed to say.

**Once again sorry if this was too short. As the story gets deeper the chapters will get longer, these first chapter are going to have a feeling out process, so I can decide which direction to point this story to.**


	3. New and Improved

Clockwork vanished, at the same time unfreezing time. A brief moment of pure agony, and then darkness...

Danny groaned as he awakened. _What happened? _

That's when it all came flooding back; Clockwork explaining that even though he was going to die he would become a full ghost, then him unfreezing time, the monster of an ecto blast enveloping him, the brief moment of unbearable agony, then... nothing...

Danny looked around. He knew instantly that he was in the Ghost Zone, quickly recognizing the green and black atmosphere. But he had never been in this part of the Ghost Zone before.

He was barely able to absorb his surroundings when Clockwork once again popped out of nowhere, floating once again in front of Danny. "Clockwork,whereexactlyam I ," Danny asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"If you mean what part of the Ghost Zone you're in, I don't know, the Ghost Zone has never been completely explored, and _we_ ghosts don't bother dividing it.

"We?" Danny asked. Clockwork just looked at him knowing that he already knew the answer. "I'm a full ghost." Danny whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, you are a full ghost, which means, you can now perform and control every single ghost power you have, but the boy known as Danny Fenton is gone, you can now truly call yourself a phantom: Danny Phantom.

Danny felt a hollow feeling inside him, like something was missing. Desperate, he tried to change back into Danny Fenton. Nothing happened. Then he tried, multiplyiing himself, he did it wit ease, and now there were two extra Dannys.

_I've been trying to do that one for months._ But his excitement didn't last, as cruel reality suddenly came crashing down on him like a waterfall.

Danny looked at his hands, and a tear fell from his eye, but he didn't let anymore fall instead he looked up at Clockwork. "You said I could become the half ghost again if I won some kind've tournament."

"Yes, I did say that," Clockwork said. "Oh, and Vlad will be entering as well, along with all your other enemies." Danny glared at him. "You know thats the kind of information I like to hear at the start.."

"Good because there's more," Clockwork retorted coldly. "Your going to have to keep your identity a secret no matter what." "If other evil, more powerful ghosts figure out the halfa is gone, then the human world would be taken over, or d\estroyed, severing,the connection between our worlds."

Danny's emerald eyes glowed angrily. "Do you mind explaing why everything seems to have a catch as of late?" At this point Clockwork smirked.

"Well, who said that half dying to become half a ghost, and then completely dying to become a true ghost was simple." Danny just growled at him.

"When does the tournament start and what extactly is prize?' Danny asked Clockwork sighed. "Doesn't the answer to the second part of you question seem obvious."

'Hey I'm a C student, I don't know everything," Danny said defensively." "It's a wish, you idiot a wish!" Clockwork screamed.

Danny was stunned into silence by Clockwork's sudden outburst. After many deep breathes Clockwork seemed to have composed himself.

"The wish is granted by the ancient ghosts of our world, no one is more powerful then they are." "Are they evil?" "No one really knows, but most say they're good. That's because they send their apprentices to fight in the tournament every year, wether they have to defeat good or bad ghosts or not."

"So, I'm guessing these apprentices always win right," Danny asked. "Right," Clockwork confirmed. "Once again, I would've wanted that information at the star of all this," Danny said sarcasticly.

Clockwork ignored Danny's verbal jab, and continued. "The tournament starts in approximatly three hours, that gives you time to exploit your abilities, and com up with some kind've name." "But where is the tournament at?"

Clockwork just pointed his finger in the direction behind Danny. Danny looked him suspiciously before turning around. Danny jaw dropped.

There, now in front of him was a monstrous colosium. It's walls seemed to be covered with chains, and connected to the top of a colosieum, as if to form a dome,was a ghost shield, apparently limitingthe factor of flying for the tournament.

Gargoyles were perched on the pillars the dome, grinning wickedly. "Danny stared for a second, then another and another. He could not get over the sheer size of this monster of a building. When he finally turned around to face Clockwork again, he was gone.

In his place was a clock made of blue fire, obvioulsy a timer for when the tournment started. _I gues it's time to see what else I can do. _For the next hour Danny did anything he could think of, and the things he had only been able to do once or twice.

When he was done he still had one hour left. "Watch out Vlad, because Danny Phantom back and he's new and improved." At this point he frowned. "Oh yeah I can't call myself that anymore, at least for the tournament I can't." Danny thought this was funny and couldn't help but chuckle.

**I hope that seemed a bit better for you guys. Don't worry the action should be coming soon. Til then R and R.**


	4. Desperate Measures

**Okay before you guys get into this next chapter, I want you to know that the time frame in between the human world and the Ghost Zone is a little different. I had to do that otherwise this chapter wouldn't seem too realistic. I'm mean, as far as realistic goes for Danny Phantom. Anyway, enough with the babble. On with the Chapter. Hope you guys like it. Remember: R and R**.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Tucker both went to Valerie's apartment. It had taken a lot of pursuading, but Tucker had finally convinced Sam that they might as well fill her in on _everything._

As they made their way down the hall Sam couldn't help but argue one more time. "Tuck, she's heard enough, she probablycan't handle something like this right now."

"Sam, you're talking about Valerie," Tucker said with a sigh. "Tucker, if anyone should learn everything, it should be Danny's parents. Now _they _have a right to know."

Tucker shot Sam a sarcastic look. "And what, tell them the ghost they've been wanting to disect molecule by molecule was Danny, I don't think so." Sam and Tucker had stopped right in front of Valerie's apartment door, when Sam practicaly screamed in desperation at Tucker.

"OH, so the GHOST HUNTER, gets to know everything, just because they had 'something' for a while, well I DON'T THINK SO!" Sams last four words, had brought Valerie rocketing towards the door.

"You two better shut up before my dad and I both get thrown out of our apartments," Valerie hissed venomously, before dragging them both in and practicaly slamming the door.

When they were all inside Valerie faced the two. Her glare held steel. She wanted some answers, and she wanted them all. "I'm guessing you two are ready to fill me in on the rest of you little 'ghost secrets', even though I'm the hunter eh?"

Sam face remained stoic, she glanced at Tucker. He started this and he was going to finish this. Tucker shifted his wait uncomfortably. He glanced at Sam, hoping she would start, but her gaze held the same steel as Valerie's.

He gulped before finally saying "Valerie, did you ever figure out who was giving you all the latest ghost hunting technology?"

Valerie nodded her head, "Yeah, it was that billionare, Vlad Masters." Tucker looked slightly surprised, but quickly covered it. Valerie caught it however and smirked.

"Apparently I knew more then you guys thought I did," Valerie said, the smirk still planted on her face. Tucker frowned, "Oh yeah, did you know that Vlad Masters, is also half ghost like Danny, and like Danny, he goes under a different name: Vlad _Plasmius._

The smirk on Valerie's face quickly fainted, but soon contorted with rage "That doublecrossing, backstabbing coward! He was giving me the ghost hunting technology so I could do his dirty work for him. That little-"

"OKAY, we get it Valerie. You feel betrayed, well you shouldn't be surprised when a billionare just goes around giving fourteen year olds expensive ghost hunting technology," Sam said, talking for the first time in about an hour.

Valerie's faced Sam, apparently annoyed at the sudden interruption. Sam's was not phased by Valerie's glare however, and simply glared back, neither willing back off at all.

Finally Sam sighed and broke off the silent battle. Valerie was about to speak when they all heard a beeping noise. Everyone looked around.

Valerie stalked off into the kitchen. The beeping noise stopped. She came back holding her labtop.

"I'm guessing that was some kind've message alert right?" Tucker asked, although apparently he already knew the answer.

"Yeah it is," Valerie said, not even looking up as she opened her labtop.

"Whose the message from," Sam asked, wanting to get this over with.

Valerie just shook her head, "It's from the only person I put an alert on whenever he emailed me." At this point Valerie's features contorted with anger again. "It's from Vlad."

Sam and Tucker practically ran over, their curiousity getting the best of them. "What's it say," Tucker asked eagerly, practically shoving his face in front of the labtop screen.

Valerie didn't answer, just read the message to herself along with Sam and Tucker.

_Dear Valerie,_

_It gives me great pleasure to invite you to the interdimensional Ghost Zone Tournament.T__his tournament invites all ghosts, and ghost hunters from the Human World and the Ghost Zone to participate. I will be at the tournament as well, so I will be able to take you there, should you except,I will pick you up at 10:00 A.M tommorrow.I will explain the rest of the details along the way._

_Til Then,_

_Vlad Masters_

* * *

Everyone continued to star at the screen, slightly stunned. The silence slowly stretched, no one really trying to break it. Finally, after what seemed like hours Sam asked, "Are you going?" 

Valerie shook her head, having been lost in her thoughts before saying, "You bet I am. I'm going to show that wormy old man, what happens you mess with Valerie Gray."

"We're going too." Valerie looked. Both Tucker and Sam had said the crazy sentence.

"Are you guys crazy," Valerie exclaimed. Both Sam and Tucker shook their heads. "No, we're not," Sam said, rather quietly.

At this point Tucker spoke up, "Listen Valerie, Vlad was the one that banned the ghosts all together to kill Danny." His voice was barely above a whisper, yet it held an enormous amount of anger in it.

Valerie just stood their. This must've been the biggest blow she had taken so far. Her face remained blank, but her eyes ignited with such a fire that had never been seen before. "That BASTARD!"

But just like that, Valeries anger was masked with a cold, blank stare.

"Do you mine explaining how you two are going to get to the tournament?"

"Oh, we're not just going to it," Sam said with a smirk, "We're entering it." Valerie nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on, but she caught herself before saying,

"You guys aren't ghost hunters!" Valerie had burst out laughing, it felt good too,she hadn't laughed in a long time.

Sam smirked, "Oh we know that we can't become ghost hunters over night, but we can sure as hellcanbecome a half ghosts with a press of a button!"

Tucker nearly fainted, Valerie's jaw dropped to the floor. "Sam are you crazy?" Tucker exclaimed. Sam arched an eyebrow.

"What you don't want some payback on the bastard responsible for wasting Danny?" "Well of course I do," Tucker replied, "But do you mind telling me how we're going to get are powers under control? It took Danny weeks to figure out just how to fire an ecto blast!"

At this point Sam laughed, not some normal laugh, but an insane, uncaring howl. "Do you think I really care? All I want is to blow him, and the rest of those bastards to smithereens, and Valerie here probably has the firepower for that."

Valerie shook her head, "Sorry Sam, even I'm not equiped to blow up several ghosts." Sam growled in frustration, "Okay forget the whole firepower thing I just ranted about, Tucker let's get to the Fentons."

Sam grabbed Tucker by the wrist and started dragging him towards the door. Almost to his own surprise he did not try to resist.

_This is completely crazy, Sam has completely lost it, and is willing to become half ghost just for revenge._ Thats when Tucker realized something, that he also wanted revenge, and was willing to throw away his life for it. And the scary thing was... He didn't care.

* * *

**I hope this was a bit more dramatic for you guys, anyway I plan on trying to get the action in the next chapter, which you can hopefully count on being a long one. Til later readings**

**R and R**


	5. Burnout vs Ember

**Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been trying to work on other stories too. Anyway, this is my gift to you for being so patient: ACTION. Hurray! This is what've I've been waiting to get into all through the story. Anyway, I'd like some suggestions, so send if you send a review, which I BEG you to do, squeeze an idea or two along with it.**

Danny looked at his hands, his new powers were incredible! He thought he had finally come up with a name as well: Burnout. With that he closed his eyes. There was a flash of red light, and there stood a completely different looking ghost.

His hair was flaming red, it was highlighted with some black on the tips of his hair. His eyes now glowed a dark red, like the smoldering embers in a fire. He now had pointed teeth and his tongue was forked. His costume was all black, except for the forelegs and arms being decorated with an intricate design of dragons and fire.

He knew his appearence looked evil, but he knew this would fool Vlad and those other bastards easily. Hell, they would probably think _he _was a villian too.

Danny looked back over at the monstrous coliseum, he shuddered. He could never get over those mad cackling gargoyle statues. He looked at the blue fiery clock that Clockwork conjured. He had only five minutes.

_Ah, what the heck. Might as well head over there now,_ he thought. Soon he was zooming toward the giant of a building. As he got closer the coliseum loomed omniously above him.

Soon he saw gates ahead, glowing eerily in the same way all things ghostly do. As soon as he neared the gate, he was overwhelmed by a tumult of applause, yells, boos, and cheers.

"Oh no." Danny sprinted toward the gate thinking he was late,only to be stopped by a wiry looking ghost. He had huge half moon spectacles that magnified his eyes.

He seemed to be wearing, old medival clothing, His boots, shirt, and pants were all the color of blood red. He seemed to be completely bald. Though there was a few strands of silvery hair left.

"State your name," he said. His voice was deep and hoarse, and seemed to crackle and crunch like whenever you stepped on a dead leaf in the fall.

"Burnout." Danny said blankly.

"Are you a ghost, or a ghost hunter?"

"A ghost."

"Are you hear to compete?"

"Yes."

At this point the wiry ghost sighed, and then he pulled a list from out from behind him. Danny watched in wonder as the piece of paper rolled all the way to the ground.

At this point Danny noticed just how tall this ghost was. _That list must be HUGE. _Danny had to wait for a few minutes, as the old ghost scanned the list. Finally, he reached the very bottom.

"Aha," he said, "There is one more opening left, however you are going to have to fight for it."

Danny arched his eyebrows, "Why?"

The old ghost laughed, "What did you think you could just walk in here and say 'I want to be in the tournament.'

Danny sighed, "No, actually I didn't." The old ghost laughed again, "Well actually you didn't let me finish. The first two ghosts who come here for the hundredth spot have to fight to take the spot, the tournament rules will apply."

"Only one hundred contestants," Danny exclaimed, "But that list is HUGE! There's is no way the hundreth spot can be the last spot on that list."

The wiry old ghost glared, "Oh, so you think you know everything about old Caliba do you!" The old ghost known as Caliba roared. "This list also happens to be my grocery list, when you make and sell potions for a living you tend to have a rather large list you know. And besides some of the fights here can go on for hours, so if you think you are powerful enough to take on even more enemies as it is, I suggest you take it up with the Ancient Spirits."

By now Danny had finally stopped rolling on the ground while laughing his mouth off. "Okay. Okay I get it. Can I please just fight for the last spot please," he said, barely able to contain another fit of laughing.

Caliba frowned, but instead of warming up for another rant, he snapped his fingers. There was a flash of red light behind Danny, followed by a loud pop. Danny turned around, suddenly all business.

There standing before Danny was the Box Ghost. Danny could not help it, he roared with laughter. "Oy, I am the Box Ghost, prepare to face my square, or cubed shaped, DOOM," The Box Ghost ranted.

However, Danny was laughing so hard it triggered his Ghostly Wail. Danny immediatly stopped laughing as the wail started to drain him of ecto energy. The horrible wail seemed to make the ground, and even the coliseum shake crazily.

But since Danny had finally gained control over his ultimate power, he soon stopped it, stemming the flow of his ecto energy from his body. As the dust cleared, he saw the Box Ghost lying spread eagled, his mouth wide open, and his tongue rolled out. His eyes were closed.

"You know, I'm not even going to bother counting out that weakling," a voice said from behind Danny. He turned to face Caliba, his glasses were shattered, and the remains lay at his feet.

"Well," Caliba said, "I guess you get the last spot." He quickly wrote **Burnout** on the last little space on the bottom of the list. "Now, if you will come with me."

He started to walk towards the gate, he went intangible and slipped through. Danny followed. As soon as he phased through the gate he realized he was in an, dark hallway.

The walls were lined with stone, and their was some glowing purple moss plastered along the wall. The floor was the same. The ceiling however was impossible to tell, it was shrouded in darkness, making it look like a black void running above the hallway.

Danny looked toward Caliba, who appeared to have already reached the end of the hallway. Danny quickly caught up while flying, "So, where exactly are we going," he asked.

Caliba just grunted, and continued to make his way forwarded. Danny looked ahead, and he glimpsed a dark shape seemingly sticking out from the end of the hall. _Stairs,_ he realized, suddenly recognizing the shape.

"Um, why do you guys have stairs? Couldn't you guys just fly up?" Once again Caliba just grunted, but suddenly he spoke. "The stairs are for the ghost hunters who do not have some kind've portable flying device."

"Oh," Danny said. This new bit of information slightly surprised Danny, he thought all ghost hunters had something they used to fly with, since all ghosts could fly naturally.

Soon the two were making their way up the stairs, neither said anything and soon Danny could hear the tummult of applause, yells, boos, and cheers again.

He soon saw a light ahead and as they made their way toward it Danny tried to calm himself, he needed to have a clear mind so as to be able to give it all he had, and he would actually know it.

Danny and Caliba emerged from the hallway. Danny's eyes widened. They were actually in the arena! It was absolutely HUGE. And there were enough ghosts, and ghost hunters here to fill in the entire population of a large city. There were three sections for the stands.

On the far left was the audience, which was all ghosts, in the middle were the ghost fighters, and on the far right was the ghost hunters. There weren't nearly as many ghost hunters as there was ghost fighters.

"Fly up and sit in your section, the tournament is about to start," Caliba hissed, while flying back the way they had came. Danny did as he was told, he noticed there was only one seat left, so he quickly took it.

Danny glanced at the ghosts he was sitting between, neither looked at him, though they seemed to be sizing him up to see if he was a threat.

Suddenly their was a great flash of green light coming from the center of the stadium. As the light faded, Danny managed to make out what it was. _It's a scoreboard, and it looks like it's made of fire, just like Clockworks timer, except it's green._

Danny squinted at the scoreboard but was unable to tell what it quite said. Suddenly a booming voice came crashing down on the stadium.

"Welcome Ghosts, and Hunters, we are pleased to invite you to our, one thousandth, seven hundereth, eighty nineth Iterdimensoinal Ghost Zone tournament!" The booming voice said.

"And now, we bring you the first battle," the booming voice said again. Suddenly a single green fireball shot into the air. Soon it exploded, but it didn't seem to make any sound.

Green sparks rained down on the Ghosts, and Ghost Hunters. And there, written on the sky in intricate letters, were the words Burnout and Ember.

Danny smirked, "Well this is ironic." He quickly flew down to the arena. Ember was already there, tapping her foot impatiently. " Well it's about time," she said snotily, smirking.

"You know Ember, you've really got to stop talking, or I may actually have to try to beat you," Danny shot back, smirking. Ember didn't answer, but sent a ghostly sound wave from her guitar.

Danny flew upward, but Ember shot another sound wave toward him, without any time to fly, Danny quickly shielded himself. As soon as the sound wave bounced off the shield, Danny charged at Ember, shooting ecto blasts at the same time.

Ember dodged, she appeared to be as nimble as a cat. This caught Danny by surprise, whick earned him a huge kick as Ember's foot came crashing down on the top of his head.

Danny tried to balance himself, but Ember had thrown her whole weight into the kick. The result made Danny crash and burn on the dusty ground.

_Okay... Apparently she's been practicing, but I'm done underestimating her._ With that thought in mind Danny shot ecto blasts like crazy. And while those distracted her, he charged at her like a mad bull.

The ecto blasts created the opening that he needed, as his fist, was buried in her stomach, then he spun around, and using the momentum he gained, nailed Ember on the side of the face with his right boot.

Ember went rocketing back to the ground, and she landed. Hard. The impact had left her laying in a cracked hole in the ground. Danny smirked. "Well, that should teach you a thing or two about too much talking."

Suddenly, the fiery scoreboard appeared in a roar of flames. A fiery one appeared on it, then a two. _So, it's a scoreboard and it's a referee. Who knew you could do so much with fire._

Danny also realized that the crowd was chanting along with the counting. "6... 7..." But amazingly, Ember managed to get up. Danny was not totally surprised however, at charged at Ember.

Ember though supposedly on pure instinct, shot an ecto blast out of her hand, she didn't have enough time to do it with her guitar, so she had no choice.

Danny tried desperately to dodge, but only half managed it. As he tried to pull up, the ecto blast caught he foot. The impact threw Danny off balance, causing him to flip wildly. He only just managed to stop himself for plunging face first onto the earth floor.

Ember had suddenly turned the tables, and began to send a barrage of sound waves toward Danny. When the first sound wave caught him, he was sent flying into the stone wall that seperated the stadium from the audience and fighters.

The sound waves kept coming and coming, the pain Danny was experiencing nearly caused him to black out, but he hung on. And now he was started to get a little frustrated.

_I will not lose to Ember, when I've already beaten her several times, as a half ghost. I will not lose. I WILL NOT LOSE! _Danny let loose a barrage of ecto blasts that completely obliterated Ember's ghostly sound waves.

And now Danny had switched the positions, now she was at his mercy. He kept shooting ecto blasts for a full ten seconds before, he formed some kind've ecto ball, he threw it and pushed it even faster towards Ember with a ghost beam.

The intstant the ball made contact with Ember there was a small explosion. Dust and rocks went flying all around. When it all finally cleared, Ember was laying spread Eagled, her face contorted with pain, though she appeared to be knocked out.

Scorch marks and bruises decorated her body. Danny was panting slightly, but the triumphant look was evident on his face. There was no way Ember was going to get up from that, and she didn't.

The crowd went crazy, they had apparently enjoyed the explosive finale to the match. Danny raised his arms in triumph as the crowd cheered his 'name.'

"Burnout..." "Burnout..." "BURNOUT!"

**Whew, glad I got that done. Remember if you review, which I once again BEG you to do, send an idea or two along with it. I hope you guys enjoyed the action, it's definately the most fun part to write. R and R**


End file.
